


Geschichten eines betrunkenen Malfoys

by Marvelgeek42



Series: Lin Translates Stuff [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M, Reunion, Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 09:51:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15216554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelgeek42/pseuds/Marvelgeek42
Summary: Ein betrunkener Draco Malfoy sammelt den Mut, um sein eigenes Date bei einem Klassentreffen nach einem Date zu fragen.





	Geschichten eines betrunkenen Malfoys

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [tales of a drunk malfoy](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/396308) by obscurialdefenseclub. 



> Urspünglich geschrieben von meiner Freundin Ana aka obscurialdefenseclub auf FF.net.

Musik spielte im Hintergrund als Menschen bei dem fünften Klassentreffen des Jahrgangs 1998 redeten, lachten und tanzten.

Ein gewisser Draco Malfoy -- der momentan wortwörtlich am Boden war – war zu betrunken um zu wissen, dass er überhaupt _auf_ einem solchen Treffen war. Alles, an das er sich erinnerte, war der _wirklich_ gutaussehende schwarzhaarig Junge am Essensstand.

_(Er erinnerte sich nicht daran, dass er mit ihm hier war.)_

Draco brauchte nur den Mut, ihn nach einem Date zu fragen. Blaise stand ganz in der Nähe und unterhielt sich mit… wer war das noch mal? Theo? _Egal, Blaise würde ihm helfen, oder?_

„Blaise!“ rief Draco. Blaise drehte sich um und gab seinem Kumpel ein schiefes Lächeln.

„Draco, Mann!“ Blaise grüßte ihn mit einem Grinsen und bewegte sich in seine Richtung. „Wie geht’s dir?“

„Gut!“ antwortete Draco etwas zu laut, weswegen Blaise anfing zu kichern. „Siehst du den wirklich süßen Typen da drüben?“ fügte Draco in einem Bühnenflüstern hinzu.

„Ehm… _der_ da?“ fragte Blaise und zeigte auf den süßen Typen, eine Augenbraue erhoben.

„Du kennstin?“ sagte Draco undeutlich, während sich seine Augen vor Aufregung weiteten. „Kannst du mich vorstellen?“

Blaise sah ihn an, als wäre er verrückt, was Draco wirklich auf die Nerven ging. „ _Ich meins ernst, Zabini!_ “ knurrte er.

„Weißt du nicht mehr, dass ihr zwei zusam—weißt du was, vergiss es“, sagte er grinsend. „Ich _kenne_ ihn nicht, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass es ihn nicht stören würde.“

„Ist er single?“ fragte Draco neugierig. Alles, was er tun wollte, war diesen Typen zu küssen.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Wirst du wohl selbst herausfinden müssen“, keuchte Blaise. Draco fragte sich, warum es so aussah, als wäre er kurz davor vor lauter Lachen zusammenzubrechen.

„Ich werde ihn nach einem Date fragen“, sagte Draco voller Zuversicht.

„Ich werde dich nicht aufhalten“, sagte Blaise.

„Ich habe Angst, dass er mich abblitzen lässt“, sagte Draco besorgt.

„Okay“, sagte Blaise ernsthaft und griff die Schultern seines Freundes. „Du bist Draco Malfoy. Du schaffst das.“

„Du hast Recht“, sagte Draco. „Ich _werde_ das schaffen. Ich werde nur etwas tief durchatmen. Tief, _tief_ durchatmen. _Ein und aus_.“

„Du wirst das spitze machen“, sagte Blaise. „Und jetzt geh! Bevor er von dem Tisch weg geht.“

Das musste man Draco nicht zwei Mal sagen. Er würde das jetzt durchziehen.

* * *

„Wie bitte? Draco wird Harry um ein Date fragen?“ kicherte Theo als sie Draco dabei zu sahen, wie er zu Potter stolzierte. „Die beiden sind doch schon zusammen!“

„Offensichtlich hat Draco heute Abend etwas zu tief ins Glas geschaut“, grinste Blaise. „Alles, was ich weiß, ist das das lustig wird. Nun ja, zumindest für uns.“

„Werden wir das je gehen lassen, wenn er wieder nüchtern ist?“ fragte Theo.

Blaise lehnte sich über Theo für einen Kuss _. „Niemals_. Wird Potter wahrscheinlich auch nicht tun.“

Theo platzierte seine Hand in der von Blaise und grinste. „In dem Fall sollte ich besser nichts verpassen.“

* * *

_Da ist er._

_Der unglaublich gutaussehende Typ des Essensstandes. Sein schwarzes Haar. Seine Augen, so grün wie Smaragde. Pure Perfektion. Er sabberte wortwörtlich._

_Draco würde ihn zu seinem Partner machen._

_Tief durchatmen._

_Ein. Aus. Ein. Aus._

„Hey“, sagte Draco als er langsam vor dem Typen stand. „Also, du siehst unglaublich gut aus und ich bin unglaublich cool, also denke ich, dass wir gut zusammenpassen. Hast du Lust, irgendwann mal zusammen auszugehen?“

Der Typ sah ihn vollkommen verwirrt an. Er tauschte einen _Blick_ mit dem großen Rotschopf neben ihm, der anfing, Draco auszulachen. Draco starrte ihn wütend an. _Was fällt manchen Leuten bloß ein._

„Draco“, sagte der Typ vorsichtig und versuchte, nicht zu lachen. Sein Herz machte einen Sprung. _Der Typ kannte seinen Namen!_ „Dir ist _schon_ klar, dass wir bereits-“

„Bist du single“, platzte es aus Draco heraus. Der Rotschopf lachte nun noch stärker. Draco würde ihn schon noch kriegen.

„Nein“, sagte der Typ. „Unglücklicherweise bin ich nicht single.“

„Oh“, sagte Draco traurig, bevor er sich entfernte. Hinter sich hörte er ein Kichern. Wenn er den süßen Typen nicht abkriegen würde, würde er sicherlich irgendwann seinen gemeinen Freund verzaubern. Er tat ja noch nicht einmal etwas, für das es sich lohnte ausgelacht zu werden! Er versuchte nur, jemand süßes nach einem Date zu fragen.

„Warte, Draco!“ rief der Typ. „Du _bist_ wirklich süß. Es tut mir wirklich Leid.“

„Falls es mit euch beiden nicht funktionieren sollte, sag mir Bescheid“, sagte er ehrlich. Er _hoffte_ , dass aus dieser Beziehung nichts werden würde.

Der Typ sah ihn eine Sekunde lang an, bevor er nickte. Draco ging zurück zu Blaise.

„Wie ist es gelaufen?“ fragte Blaise.

„Er ist _nicht_ single. Er ist _vergeben_. Höchst’ahrscheinich an irgend’ne hässliche Schnepfe“, lallte er bitter. Er konnte die warmen Tränen bei dem Gedanken, diesen Typen nicht zu daten, bereits auf seinem Gesicht spüren.

„Weinst du etwa?“ fragte Blaise.

„Du würdest das nicht verstehen, Zabini“, hisste er. Er schüttelte bereits schlurzend. „Du wirst _nie_ verstehen, wie es ist, jemanden zu lieben, der bereits vergeben ist!“

Blaise lehnte sich vor und tätschelte seinem Freund auf die Schulter. „Da hast du Recht. Das werde ich nie.“

Blaise grinste Theo über Dracos Schulter hinweg an. _Sie würden ihn das nie vergessen lassen._ Und in Anbetracht der Tatsache, wie Harry sie angrinste, war es klar, dass Harry dies ebenfalls nicht tun würde.


End file.
